


If You'd Like

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kuroo is there... kuroo is always there, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Thanks for taking care of me, Yaku-san.”</p><p>And then the asshat visibly leaned down – a fact that still pisses Yaku off to this very day – and kissed him.</p><p>[or: five times they kiss more or less successfully.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'd Like

**I.**

The first time was very awkward for multitude of reasons, but Yaku blamed all of it on Lev's height. Thirty centimeters. Thirty fucking centimeters.

They weren't even dating at that point; for most part, Yaku had thought his exasperating fondness for Lev was completely one-sided and unrequited, despite the things Kuroo had said in reassuring tones.

_You're surprisingly insecure, huh,_ Kuroo had tutted. 

_You try having a crush on an underclassman when you're in your last year,_ Yaku had hissed back while willfully ignoring the pressing feeling in his chest. 

(Well, later on Yaku found out that not only had Kuroo fallen for a first year but that it was a first year from  _another school_ entirely.)

 

Regardless, it was just after one of their sessions of ”learn to receive properly, you idiot” and ”I wanna spike, though!” when  _it_ happened. Yaku, grumbling to himself, was already picking up the balls used for the practice, intent on ignoring Lev's hovering presence beside him.

”Geesh, you really need help on basics still,” Yaku grumbled.

Alright, so ignoring Lev might not be as successful on his part as he had hoped. 

”I'm really thankful, though,” Lev said, more quielt than usual, and that was enough to draw Yaku's attention back to the first year. Yaku hated tilting his head so much just to look at someone, but. He would rather not stare at Lev's shirt-covered collarbones. 

Or, actually, Lev wasn't even wearing his shirt anymore, just a tank top, and Yaku tried his best to focus on the smile that played on Lev's lips rather than his slowly developing muscles. ”Thanks for taking care of me, Yaku-san.”

And then the asshat visibly leaned down – a fact that still pisses Yaku off to this very day – and kissed him. 

It was a quick peck, lips brushing rather than pressing against each other, but every fiber of Yaku's being registered the touch as though Lev had burned him instead.

”Thanks, really!” Lev pulled back, straightening himself and smiling as though he hadn't just kissed an upperclassman on the lips. ”I'd be lost without you and the others.”

Yaku, for once, couldn't find the words to scold Lev with and simply stared blankly, with mouth slightly open, at the retreating back of the first year student he had been pining after for weeks now.

 

 

(”What the  _fuck,_ Kuroo!”

”Hey, hey, I was kidding when I told him kisses are perfect thank-yous! Not my fault he acted on it.”

”Ugh. Where's the responsible captain when I need him.”)

 

** II **

Second time happened on Yaku's initiative, when he was tired of Lev's whining and Lev was just as much but not enough to not complain. 

”But Yaku-san, I'm exhausted from Kuroo-san's practice already, can't I just get have dinner-”

Yaku sighed before yanking Lev down by his collar. 

”There'll be more of this if you don't start taking your receive practices seriously, Lev,” he said with his most serious voice before leaning up (he can never win against Lev's height) and pressing their lips together.

He  _had_ been quite curious about the taste of Lev's lips, but hadn't know what to expected despite Lev having pecked him before (just a day prior to this, in fact). 

Now, full mouth-on-mouth contact, it was easier to pick up on the chillness of Lev's skin and the roundness of his lips. 

_Huh, I thought they were rather flat,_ Yaku thought distractedly as he kept the contact for a few moments more, trying to ignore the giddiness when Lev pressed back into the kiss a little too eagerly, nearly stumbling and falling in his barely contained excitement. 

”Yaku-san?” Lev breathed against his mouth when Yaku let go of Lev's shirt and pulled away just enough to redicover what it meant to breathe. ”W-what was-” 

He actually stammered, and he hadn't even bothered to straighten himself up. Lev looked like a he didn't know how to, exactly, and Yaku smiled in amusement. That expression of unadulterated confusion and embarrassment suited Lev very well.

_So, he's not so clueless as I thought._

”You can blame Kuroo for that,” Yaku grinned. ”A new disciplinary method for an unruly first year.” 

And then he stomped off, trying to look aloof and cool but his face burnt in ten different shades of red, and Lev had probably seen each of them too.

 

(”Lev's been whining about your 'disciplinary methods' all night, Yaku.”

”Good.”

”You're awfully cruel about it.”

”I don't mean to.”

”Tell Lev that before the boy thinks you don't like him.”)

 

** III **

The third one was when the two boys awkwardly tried to explain their feelings to themselves and to each other properly. 

In Lev's case, he tried to tell Yaku through a volleyball analogy. 

Yaku cut him off before Lev could go off on another tangent, which would inevitably lead to the horrible puns Kuroo had come up in his attempts at wooing another school's first year. 

(”Those are awful, Kuroo.”

”Shut up. Tsukki will _melt_.”

”From embarrassment for you.”)

Unfortunately, Kuroo had subjected all of his teammates to the horror of listening to each and every one of them. It had taken a well-aimed pillow from Kenma to actually shut Kuroo up.

”Stop picking up stupid crap from Kuroo,” Yaku sighed as he pressed his hand over Lev's mouth, willfully ignoring the warmth that heated his own face up. ”I know what you're trying to say. I think.” Yaku hoped he did, at least... he wished it wasn't just him getting over his own damn head. 

”Me too, Lev,” he said, and for once he was thankful for the height difference. It was easier to avoid the other's eyes when he was thirty centimeters shorter. ”I feel the same way about you, so just don't try that stupid shit from Kuroo on me.”

Yaku felt more than saw the grin that spread to Lev's lips that Yaku's hand was still planted over. Now, Yaku brought it down and glanced at Lev and that stupidly happy grin that made his chest tight and warm. 

”Yaku-san, I'm so happy,” Lev said.

His earnestness was another thing Yaku found sweet on occasion, such as now. ”Yeah,” Yaku smiled a bit when Lev bent down to a distance much more manageable. ”Me too,” he said as he went in for the kiss, tasting the pleasant coolness of Lev's mouth.

 

 

(”It was about time, I swear to god...”

”You haven't even confessed to yours, Kuroo.”

”Soon, Yaku, soon. All in due time.”)

 

** IV **

The fourth time wasn't even a real kiss that Yaku could press into, but he didn't mind so much.

Tired from the training camp, neither of them really had the strength to go out to party like Yamamoto or Kuroo apparently did.

At least, Yaku didn't, and Lev went wherever Yaku went so he stayed with him. Which led to Lev pressing pecks to Yaku's neck, the other safely spooned against his chest. 

”Hmmm, Lev,” Yaku hummed, tired as hell and the fleeting touches on his skin lulling him closer to sleep. ”Stop that.” He'd never admit that it tickled, too; not much, but enough to make his lips tremble with the effort to not squeak and giggle. 

”Hmm? Do you not like that, Yaku-san?” Lev mumbled, sounding disappointed enough to make Yaku sighs and lean beck against Lev. 

”Stop being so tall, it's irritating.”

Lev laughed. ”But Yaku-san's the perfect size, yeah?”

” _Shut up._ ”

Lev calmed him down with a few calculatedly slow and maddening kisses to Yaku's neck.

 

 

(”I see you two had... wonderful alone time, huh.”

”I keep forgetting, are you always this much of an ass or is this because of your romantic frustration with Tsukishima-kun?”

”Hey, I'm just saying. It's a lovely hickey. Also Lev snapchatted me once it was visible.”

”...That idiot is going to pay.”)

 

** V **

The fifth time happened during a practice, and Yaku wanted to forget it if possible.

Unfortunately for him, Nekoma's team had Yamamoto and Kuroo in it, and  _they would never let him live it down._ Mostly Kuroo, because if he couldn't get a prince, he would just tease Yaku about his.

”Did you see that, Yaku-san? That was a great spike just now!” were the only words of warning Yaku got before Lev grabbed and _lifted_ Yaku up to heights he hadn't been to before without a stepladder _and holy shit let me down this instant._

The worst thing was that Lev wrapped an arm around Yaku's leg to keep him up while Yaku flailed awkwardly before clutching onto Lev. 

”What the _fuck_ \---”

”Awww, lovebirds,” Kuroo laughed in the distance, and Yaku was torn between hurting Lev and hurting Kuroo. ”Remember that we're supposed to practice.”

Yaku might have spat something unintelligible in response, but Lev distracted him with a closed-mouthed kiss, which Yaku nearly failed to respond to.

He had half the mind to  _not_ respond, but Lev was whiny and  _okay that was a good spike from him, might as well._

And, besides, for all his faults, Lev really did have amazing lips and Yaku didn't mind them on his at all. 

But Lev was going to run extra laps for sure. 

”I'm glad Yaku-san likes me back,” Lev muttered quietly, so softly that Yaku had to strain his ears to catch the words. 

...Alright, no extra laps.

”Me too, Lev, me too,” he mumbled and closed the distance again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so weak  
> fai this is for you


End file.
